1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a border assembly defined by rows of coil springs and including stabilizing means for preventing undesirable leaning.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Certain mattress constructions are characterized by a border which defines a central compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,363, which issued Jan. 20, 1981, is an example of such a construction. It includes a plurality of coil springs arranged in a rectangular compartment which surrounds a flexible bag adapted to hold water. Border wires are provided at each corner of the rectangular compartment. An additional border wire is positioned against the middle of the interior wall thereof. The border wire at the upper interior corner is flat to reduce the possibility of its being felt from the surface of the bed.
Border compartments have been employed in non-flotation mattress constructions. In one such construction, the center of the mattress includes a pair of removable mattress inserts. The inserts may each have a different firmness. Alternatively, one of the inserts may be a spring-supported structure while the other is supported by air or water.
In either of the above types of mattresses, it is important that the border does not lean outwardly. Since it should allow an individual to sit comfortably thereon, it must provide the necessary support for this use.